Heretofore, various server apparatuses that users can start using by inputting their passwords have been proposed. In case of utilizing a plurality of such server apparatuses, it is desirable to use different passwords for respective services in order to enhance security. It is however troublesome for a user to memorize multiple passwords himself or herself; according to the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a storage medium from which passwords for individual services becomes available with a single master password input.